Confessions
by Ch0chette
Summary: Quand on en a gros sur le cœur, le mieux c'est de le dire... ou l'écrire
1. Kendra

_Amis du soir, bonsoir_

_Je suis ravie de revenir, je suis désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps sincèrement, surtout que ça me peine de voir que plus beaucoup de monde poste maintenant._

_Donc je tenais à vous rassurer sur ma présence, l'année prochaine sera compliquée pour moi pour poster mais voici le début d'une fic, je continue " quand les illusions s'envolent" et j'ai encore une autre fic qui pousse, et deux petits os que je dois encore paufiner. Vous voyez je ne vous abandonnes pas._

_Voici une nouvelle fic, en ce moment je ne suis pas très innovatrice je sais mais je pense que ce ne sera pas trop répétitif quand même vu que je compte mettre les points de vu de tout le monde_

_Cette fic s'appelle " Confessions" et j'èspère qu'elle vous plaira_

_Votre cher serviteurs_

_Ch0chette_

_Avec milles baisers_

* * *

Chers lecteurs

Aujourd'hui est, pour sans doute pas mal d'entre vous une journée merveilleuse, puisque le couple star de notre lycée, Casey McDonalds et Derek Venturi se sont séparés. La raison est encore inconnue mais je peux voir nombres d'entre vous sautillez de joie sous prétexte que deux des personnes les plus populaires sont à nouveau célibataire.

Voici mon avis : vous me répugniez et c'est pourquoi cet article est mon dernier. Derek et Casey sont avant tout des êtres humains, avec une âme et surtout un cœur, et ne sont pas seulement le symbole d'une équipe de pom-pom girl ou de l'équipe de hockey. Ce sont deux personnes, meurtries, blessés, et surtout blasés par votre attitude égoïste et mesquine qui ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Vous pouvez me dire que c'est sans doute parce que j'ai déjà eu la chance de sortir avec Derek que je parle ainsi, que je n'ai plus aucune chance auprès de lui, mais c'est faux, il est devenu l'un de mes ami, et Casey aussi, et pour les connaître je sais qu'il ne sont pas seulement la figure idéal de cavalier(e) de bal ou un simple moyen de voir votre cote de popularité à la hausse.

Casey est intelligente et perspicace, elle a une sensibilité et une vision du monde merveilleuse, elle est généreuse, créative et altruiste. Elle donne beaucoup sans rien attendre en retour, elle m'a donné son amitié alors que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour la mériter

Derek est fort et beau oui, mais il est tellement plus que ça, je sais qu'il m'en voudra sans doute de mettre sa réputation à mal, mais il est aussi loyal qu'extrêmement doux, il fait son gros dur pour cacher qu'il peut avoir mal parfois. Et sa famille compte plus que tout même s'il le niera sous la torture.

Voila les véritables Casey et Derek, pouvez vous désormais vous vantez de les connaitre réellement ? Pouvez maintenant vous persuadez être leurs amis proches ?

Le monde du lycée est une bulle à part, comme-ci les adultes oubliaient avec l'âge combien c'est dur d'affronter des dizaines de lycéens par jours. Et s'il n'y avait que vos mots, mais vos regards parfois sont pires, comme brulant notre cou, quand on passe notre chemin sans faire attention. Le lycée c'est cruel, chacun ne pense qu'a dépasse l'autre, à être plus beau, plus sportif, plus intelligent, plus maigre, plus séducteur, plus brute, plus innocent. Mais finalement nous sommes tous pareil.

Alors en l'honneur de Casey McDonalds et Derek Venturi, qui sont obligés chaque jour, comme nombreux d'entre nous, de cacher leur véritable personnalité ou d'en mettre certains aspects de coté, de vous regarder chaque matin dans le miroir et de vous posez trois questions « qui suis je ? », « Qu'elle facette de moi les autres voient ?» et « qu'elle est la personne que j'aimerais être ? »

Posez vous ces question, réfléchissez y sérieusement et répondez y franchement, sans faux semblant, sans penser aux apparences. Car certains d'entre vous se sont perdus en routes, j'en suis certaine, certains n'arriveront pas à répondre à ses questions qui paraissent pourtant si simples.

Casey et Derek ont faillis se perdre également, mais ils se sont trouvés avant, et ont réussis ensemble à savoir qui ils étaient vraiment, et à le montrer à l'autre.

C'est sans doute vous, les apparences et même moi qui les avons détruit, nous avons détruit sans doute la plus belle, la plus pur et la plus sincère des choses qui puissent existés au monde.

Parce que Casey et Derek, ne sont pas demi-frère et demi-sœur, ils ne sont pas pom-pom girl et joueur de hockey, ils ne sont pas populaires et ne sont pas au dessus de tout, non, ils sont Casey et Derek, et le reste n'est rien, se ne sont que des statuts qui se perdent au fil du temps. Le reste, même eux ne le savent pas vraiment, les qualités qui les qualifient vraiment

Ainsi j'achève mon dernier article pour se journal futile d'un lycée futile.

C'était Kendra, cherchant encore son véritable moi intérieur, soutenant du mieux qu'elle peut Casey McDonalds et Derek Venturi et tentant de vous ouvrir les yeux sur ce que la vie à de tellement plus beau à vous offrir que la vie lycéenne


	2. De Sam à Casey

_Amis du soir, bonsoir_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, une suite, le lendemain, un peu une sorte de rattrapage pour avoir été absente si longtemps_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Gros bisous et Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Bonjour Casey

Je peux voir d'ici l'air surpris qui se peint sur ton visage, mais je vois aussi la profonde tristesse qui habite tes yeux bleus.

Je les avais longtemps contemplés à l'époque où l'on sortait encore ensemble, pourtant je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec toi, maintenant que j'y pense, avec le recul, tu es une fille extraordinaire Casey mais je savais que je blesserais mon meilleur ami et pourtant, j'étais bien accroché moi aussi. Alors je n'ai pas résisté.

Toutes ses années passées auprès de Derek je les avais employés à faire en sorte que le meilleur de lui-même ressorte, alors j'ai pensé que pour une fois ce pouvait être moi qui aurais le bonheur pour une fois, tu étais tellement belle, intelligente et pétillante de vie, j'ai voulu voir si j'avais une chance

Je crois que c'est sans doute la pire chose que j'ai pu faire à mon meilleur ami, bien sûr il ne voulait rien avoué, son attirance pour toi, alors pour pouvoir dormir la nuit je me convainquais que si je sortais avec toi c'était pour qu'il se révèle à lui-même, qu'il comprenne que la colère qu'il ressentait envers moi n'étais pas parce que je sortais avec sa demi-sœur, la nullarde, mais parce que je sortais avec la fille dont il rêvait secrètement la nuit.

Je crois que je suis aller trop loin, Derek savait très bien que je pouvais deviner tous ce qu'il ressentait sans qu'il est à le dire, ça a toujours été comme ça d'ailleurs entre nous, car il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, et l'amour est une faiblesse selon lui, alors il bouillait en silence même si je voyais bien le désastre que je faisais dans son cœur

Mais quand tu me souriais, pendant ses moments la, ou il n'y avait que toi, moi et ton magnifique sourire, alors la oui je l'avoue, j'oubliais tout, j'oubliais que je plantais un couteau dans le cœur de mon frère de cœur, j'oubliais que je n'étais que ton second choix. J'oubliais tout

Bien sûr que je le voyais Casey, quand Derek se montrait jaloux je remarquais le tressaillement de tes lèvres. Et le soir, souvent je vous haïssais, toi, Derek, l'amour et l'injustice de cette putain de vie, parce que Derek avait toujours tout eu, il avait eu la bicyclette de la publicité que je rêvais d'avoir depuis des mois, il a eu Mallory Smith quand on avait Douze ans alors que je voulais lui offrir une marguerite, c'est lui qui est devenu capitaine de hockey du lycée alors que je rêvais d'être professionnel, et puis c'est lui qui a eu ton cœur alors que tu as été la seule que j'avais remarqué après des mois sans avoir véritablement envie de sortir avec quelqu'un

L'amitié devrait être sans jalousie, ni envie, ni égoïsme mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression de donner tellement déjà que parfois je suis à bout de force. Tu as dû le remarqué, mon meilleur ami est une tête de mule.

Je m'excuse, je me rends compte que cette lettre à pris une tournure qui sonne plus comme une accusation que comme une demande, parce que finalement, je vous remercie, toi et Derek, de m'avoir traité si mal, de m'avoir fait souffrir, parce qu'il faut bien tomber pour apprendre à se relever. Et puis je suis tombé amoureux

Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais aimé autant que je t'aimais, et pourtant, je l'aime encore plus, j'avais peur de ne pas être capable de l'aimer comme elle le méritait après le désastre de notre histoire mais j'y arrive et j'espère qu'elle le sait. Qu'elle sait que tu ne comptes plus autant, qu'elle a prit toute la place dans mon cœur et qu'il n'y a de place pour personne d'autre. C'est grâce à toi, et à Derek aussi, que j'ai pu voir Emilie sous son meilleur angle, quand on se voyait en cachette pour élaborer un plan pour vous mettre ensemble, j'apprenais petit à petit à la connaitre et à en tomber amoureux.

Et quand un jour j'ai vu son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus et ses yeux briller d'un nouvel éclat en me regardant, le même sourire et le même éclat que je voyais sur Derek quand son regard s'attardait sur toi, quand tu rentrais en cours.

Alors je n'ai pas hésité parce que j'avais arrêté de faire des rêves de toi pour en faire avec elle, et j'ai compris qu'il fallait qu'elle sache qu'on pouvait ressentir la même chose, que l'on pouvait vivre une grande et belle histoire d'amour même si on était tombé sous le charme de nos meilleurs amis.

Je crois que ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie, quand elle a posé, ses lèvres sur les miennes, qu'elle m'a électrisé des lèvres jusqu'à la pointes de mes pieds, quand j'ai véritablement senti que son baiser été sincère, que j'étais le seul, et qu'il n'y avait plus de Derek, ni qui que ce soit d'autre.

Emilie n'est pas aussi pétillante que d'habitude maintenant, à cause de vous deux, de votre séparation et de ta tristesse, parce qu'elle est comme moi finalement, souffrant pour sa meilleure amie, souffrant à cause de sa meilleure amie, aimé par celui qu'elle aime, et maintenant que Derek est devenu un ami elle souffre de vous voir si malheureux, on souffre de vous voir su démunis.

C'est ça le but de ma lettre finalement, te garantir que les paroles d'Emilie sont justes, parce que de l'entendre te dire que Derek ne jure que par toi t'étais inconcevable, et pourtant… je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état tu sais, il n'a jamais été aussi faible, aussi triste ni aussi expressif, et nous savons tout les deux que Derek n'aimes pas monter ses faiblesses et la tout le monde peut les voir. Alors comment peux-tu douter dans son amour.

Je t'ai parlé d'une demande plus haut, la voici, laisses le venir a toi, ne le repousse pas, Derek à toujours été long à la détente, il a mis du temps à serrer ma main en gage d'amitié, il lui en faudra encore plus pour accepter le fait qu'il ne peut vivre sans toi. M'accepter dans sa vie, c'est déjà avoir accepté de me donner un bout de lui, accepter qu'un jour je puisse le faire souffrir, il a peur de la souffrance voila tout, et tu es de ces personnes qu'on n'oublie jamais, qui fait du mal sans le vouloir.

Aides-le, et surtout attends-le, il est le seul a pouvoir te compléter pleinement, je l'ai senti, Emilie l'a sentit, et je suis persuadé que vous deux aussi, comme Derek à compris que je lui serais beaucoup plus bénéfique que ce qu'il croyait.

Je ne sais pas si je t'ai convaincu, si cette lettre aura servi à quelque chose, mais j'ai fait ce qui semblait être mon devoir, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. C'est à vous de faire le reste maintenant. On ne peut plus rien faire pour vous alors tachez de faire le bon choix si vous ne voulez pas regretter dans vingt ans de vous retrouver seuls, avec vos souvenirs.

_« Instead I'm invisible »_


	3. De Derek à Casey

_Amis du jour, bonjour_

_Voici mon dernier chapitre avant longtemps, demain matin c'est direction le Portugal pendant un mois et je n'aurais pas internet, mais je promets de m'atteler à l'écriture et de vous poster tout pleins de choses à la rentréé_

_En attendant j'espère que vous aimerai, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ^^_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Non ne fait pas ça, ne me tourne plus le dos, ouvres moi tes bras plutôt, laisse moi écouter ton cœur battre, laisse moi le faire battre frénétiquement, laisse-moi teinté tes joues de ce rouge si merveilleux qui y apparait souvent, laisse moi te voir danser, laisse moi te faire rire, donnes moi le privilège d'être le dernier à voir ton sourire le soir et le premier à le voir le matin, donne moi ton amour, aimes-moi, désires moi, pardonne moi mais surtout garde-moi dans ta vie.

Est-ce que tu le peux ? Me pardonner, ou pardonner ce con arrogant que j'étais avant toi. C'est comme une mauvaise herbe tu sais, tu as beau la faire disparaître elle revient toujours à la charge, grandi par la première défaite. Alors c'est vrai que parfois c'est dur de mettre de côté cette personne à la vie si sécurisante pour redevenir moi-même.

J'ai longtemps joué le rôle du mec populaire capitaine de son équipe de sport, admiré par les garçons et adulé par les filles, j'ai du mal parfois à m'éloigner de lui, à reprendre mon vrai visage. A sourire réellement, pas ce rictus qui ne ressemble à rien, à être heureux véritablement, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, mes yeux ne brillent qu'en ta présence. Derek ne vit que grâce à toi.

Te rends tu compte de ce que tu représente, une bouée au milieu du vaste océan qu'est ma vie, tu as débarqué un jour, dans un café, un appareil dentaire et des tresses et j'ai tout de suite su que je devais te détester, parce que tu était tout ce que je ne pouvais avoir, tout ce que je ne pouvais être.

En vérité je suis un lâche contrairement à toi qui est si courageuse, j'avais tellement peur de souffrir tu sais, d'être un souffre douleur ou le mec niais dont les filles se moquerait, je ne voulais pas être gentil, généreux et toutes ses autres qualités pour lesquels nombre de personnes s'amusent à détruire pour ne pas se voir destituer de leur piédestal.

Alors dis-moi comment tu as fais ? Tu parviens à être pom-pom que nombreux admire mais aussi à être une intello romantique qui écrit des poèmes critiquée par l'élite. Par moi. J'étais obligé, crois-moi, une fois rentré dans une boucle, tu ne peux plus en sortir, c'est comme ça, c'est ma vie. Personne ne m'a réellement aidé à sortir de ce personnage, de cet enfer que je m'étais créer moi-même, parce qu'il est vrai que je n'éprouvais pas de grandes souffrances, celles qui touchent l'âme et le cœur, mais je ne vivais pas non-plus les joies que l'on raconte ensuite à ses petits-enfants. C'est à se demander si j'en aurais un jour.

Bien sûr, l'année de mes huit ans il y a eu un garçon blond, plus grand que moi, qui m'avait proposé de jouer au ballon, il s'appelait Sam, depuis il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Il l'est devenu parce qu'il s'est avéré qu'il était très intelligent et pouvait percer n'importe qui à jour en le regardant dans les yeux, je ne lui ai pas parler pendant une semaine quand il ma avoué, après avoir fouiller tout au fond de mes yeux, qu'il savais que j'étais un petit garçon en manque d'amour et d'amitié, qui a terriblement peur de ce que la vie lui réserve.

Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur mes maux, il avait utilisé les paroles que mon inconscient tentait désespérément de me faire parvenir. Il avait visé juste. Je l'ai traité comme le pire monstre qu'il puisse exister sur la planète. A huit ans, les mots font plus mal qu'à dix-sept ans, parce qu'on n'a pas encore eu le temps de forger une carapace contre cette violence-ci, celle des mots. Mais après mes insultes, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, un air grave sur le visage, avant de sourire et de me répondre « Bon faut que je rentre pour pas inquiéter ma mère, on se voit demain au déjeuner ok ? »

C'est la première personne à m'avoir bouleversé ainsi, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ses propos qui n'avait aucun sens, il aurait du se mettre en colère, m'en vouloir et promettre de ne plus jamais me parler et pas me sourire comme à un ami et me dire « a demain ». Et puis, au plus profond de moi-même, j'avais terriblement envie que ce garçon singulier devienne mon ami, un véritable ami, de ceux à qui on dit tout, sans tabou ni honte, qui connait tout de nous. Même si apparemment il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour connaitre chaque recoin de mon existence. Il n'a jamais abandonné, déblatérant parfois des inepties simplement pour me faire réagir, jusqu'à se qu'il sorte l'insulte ultime « Tu joue les gros durs mais en fait t'es qu'une baltringue au gros cœur rempli de bon sentiments et de romantisme. T'es une fille » Toute la frustration acquise, toute les occasions de lui répondre qu'il pouvait aller se gratter le cul ailleurs, tout explosa à se moment là, et j'exposai tout de ma vie, dans les moindres détails en lui disant que s'il y avait une fille dans l'histoire ce n'était surement pas moi.

A la fin de mon récit, il rigola tellement que j'eu le temps de partir noyé ma peine en tapant un gosse plus jeune, mais il m'attrapa avant en me disant qu'il désespérait de me faire parler un jour. C'est véritablement lorsque je serrai sa main qu'il m'avait tendu que nous sommes véritablement devenus ami. Parfois c'est exaspérant de connaître quelqu'un à qui on ne peut pas mentir, avec qui on ne peut garder un semblant d'intimité. Mais c'était Sam, et son espèce de don m'as été beaucoup plus de fois bénéfique qu'il ne l'a été contre moi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux un jour en me disant « Arrête de te voilez la face, t'es amoureux d'elle, de Casey, et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais déjà »

Bien sûr que je le savais mais je savais pertinemment que si je te laissais entrer dans ma vie je n'arriverai plus ensuite à me défaire de toi et il était hors de question que je dépende de quelqu'un tu vois, et je savais que tu étais le genre de fille qui change toute une vie, qui donne des ailes et qui donne envie de décrocher la lune rien que pour tes yeux, je savais que j'allais être soumis et ça m'a fait peur.

Voila le résultat maintenant, un brouillon qui n'est pas digne de toi, des mots dans tout les sens, un cœur déchiqueté à tes pieds, j'ai conscience d'être l'auteur de tout ce gâchis, je n'attends rien de toi, je voulais juste que tu sache que tu n'avais pas perdu ton temps, que le con arrogant n'es plus, que tu l'as transformé, tu l'as rendu meilleur. Alors à mon tour je veux faire quelque chose pour toi, parce que même si j'ai tout fais pour le cacher je t'aime Casey, tellement d'ailleurs que ça fait mal, et je veux que tu sois heureuse, et puisque tu m'as demandé de sortir de ta vie je le ferai.

Mais sache, que quoi que tu fasses, ou que tu sois et peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, j'ai compris la leçon, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie maintenant que tu m'as bouleversé avec tout cet amour que tu m'as donné que je ne méritais même pas.

Et je te fais la promesse de garder mes bras ouvert, si un jour tu décides que c'est de mes bras, de mon amour dont tu as besoin…

_« You gonna save me from myself » _


	4. De Casey à Emilie

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Voici enfin la suite de ' Confessions', que je trouve décevante, mais j'espère que vous allez aimé vous_

_Sur ce.._

_Bonne lecture_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Ma mère m'a prévenu que tu étais passée un peu plus tôt, me donner un réconfort que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de recevoir en face, pardonne moi, en ce moment je ne suis bonne à rien, je n'ai envie de rien. J'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plait

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, pardonne-moi, mais je vais bien, physiquement je veux dire. Je me nourris, je ne me laisse pas complètement dépérir, je me plonge corps et âme dans le travail afin de me prouver à moi-même que je n'ai pas encore complètement perdu l'esprit. Je vais bien, dans la mesure du possible. Alors s'il te plait, pour le moment laisse moi.

Mais je ne vous remercierai jamais, Sam et toi, je sais que vous êtes la, que vous tentez d'arranger les choses mais c'est trop dur tu comprends, j'ai l'impression de ne rien entendre d'autres que les paroles qu'il m'a lancé à la figure l'autre jour. Elle tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme un disque rayé dans un lecteur

_« On s'est bien amusés mais ça s'arrête là. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Mais tu as oublié qui j'étais ? On se déteste tu te rappelle. Tu m'indiffères Casey, tu as juste été une jolie fille à mettre dans mon lit, point »_

Je sais ce que tu vas dire, il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il a dit, il a juste voulu m'éloigner pour pas dépendre de moi. Mais tu n'étais pas là Emilie, tu n'as pas eu à l'affronter, les yeux dans les yeux, voir que l'étincelle que tu avais cru voir au fond de ses pupilles n'existait pas et n'avait probablement jamais existé, qu'elle n'était que le fruit de ton absurde imagination romantique, que l'espoir d'un amour partagé.

Et moi je les vois encore ses yeux quand je ferme les miens la nuit, le manque de sentiments, le sourire moqueur et le son de sa voix tout coïncide avec le fait qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

La question est de savoir s'il est capable d'amour envers quelqu'un. Je l'ai cru d'abord avec Marti et puis avec moi, mais je suis de plus en plus persuadé que c'est moi qui affabule, et tes mots ni changeront rien.

Sam également à essayer de me convaincre, j'ai lu sa lettre, elle m'a beaucoup touché mais il se trompe totalement, je sais qu'il est le meilleur ami de Derek, mais le connait-il vraiment ? Est-ce qu'un jour Derek à laisser l'opportunité à quelqu'un de le connaitre réellement ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je devienne si stupide, pourquoi suis-je tombée dans son piège, rempli de mots doux et de regards enjôleurs ? Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si faible parce que maintenant il est trop tard, il est parvenu à me détruire comme personne ni est parvenu auparavant

_« On s'est bien amusés mais ça s'arrête là. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Mais tu as oublié qui j'étais ? On se déteste tu te rappelle. Tu m'indiffères Casey, tu as juste été une jolie fille à mettre dans mon lit, point »_

J'aimerai revenir en arrière et ne pas jouer au jeu dangereux que Derek me poussait à faire, tu m'avais prévenu en plus, on devra tous écouter plus souvent ses meilleur(e)s ami(e)s. Pardonne moi aussi pour ça. Mais maintenant pourquoi me pousse tu à lui pardonner, pourquoi me dit tu qu'il en vaut la peine, qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal.

Vous dites tous la même chose, même Kendra qui pourtant a souffert aussi du comportement de Derek s'accorde à dire qu'il est quelqu'un de doux et de spécial.

Comment pouvez vous être si certain alors qu'il souffle le chaud puis le froid si souvent ? Comment être sûr que les jolis mots qu'il me dit ne sont pas uniquement la meilleure manière qu'il a trouvé pour faire de moi se qu'il veut ?

Je sais que Sam est son meilleur ami et que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'arrête pas de dire du bien de Derek, et je comprends que tu veuille le croire. Sam est quelqu'un de génial qui ne ment jamais et je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te mérite.

Et si Sam se trompait. Parce que Derek n'est pas le genre à dire tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête, et aimer quelqu'un peut nous induire en erreur. Comme l'est sans doute Sam à l'heure qu'il est. Comme je l'ai été ses longs derniers mois.

Si tu savais comme j'aimerai y croire, à la tendresse de ses gestes, à la douceur de ses mots. J'aimerai tellement croire qu'il m'a aimait plus qu'il n'a aimé aucune fille. Mais c'est dur, tellement dur, j'ai tendance à croire que les gens ne changent jamais, il ne peut pas changer donc, il a toujours été comme ça.

Et ses multiples tentatives afin de me convaincre n'y change rien, la lettre qui m'a écrite est toujours enfermée dans son enveloppe. Je ne veux pas la lire, je ne veux pas à nouveau me rendre compte à quel point je peux être faible, moi qui ne cesse de me répéter que j'ai plus de caractère et de personnalité que n'importe qu'elle autre pom-pom girl.

Et pourtant, c'est le chaos dans ma tête et mon cœur est si abîmé que je doute qu'il puisse guérir un jour. La douleur est pire que si on m'avait brulée vive, alors est ce que je suis si forte que ça ? Finalement je suis comme toutes ses filles dont je me moque : pleurant car le mec sexy et super populaire ne fait pas attention à moi.

Je sais bien que c'est une caricature, mais j'ai une si mauvaise image de moi, et de lui que j'en perds mes mots

Je suis désolé, vraiment, pour tout le mal que je te fais et pour tout le mal que je vais continuer à te faire. Mais il est trop dur pour moi de sortir, de voir les gens, de te voir toi, sans avoir à chaque moment envie d'éclater en sanglots

J'ai besoin de temps, juste un peu plus de temps.

_« On s'est bien amusés mais ça s'arrête là. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Mais tu as oublié qui j'étais ? On se déteste tu te rappelle. Tu m'indiffères Casey, tu as juste été une jolie fille à mettre dans mon lit, point »_

Tu es mon seul recours, je n'ai que toi, tu dois m'aider à aller mieux, car la c'est le chaos dans ma tête et mon cœur et si abîmé que je doute qu'il puisse guérir un jour. J'ai si mal 2milie, la douleur est pire que si on m'avait brûlé vive. C'est insupportable


End file.
